1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and to a vehicle control method, and more specifically, to a log function for factors for charging time extension in a vehicle that is chargeable using external power.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles that run using a driving force generated from power stored in an electric storage device (for instance, a secondary battery, a capacitor and the like) have received attention as environmentally-friendly vehicles. Such vehicles include, for instance, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, fuel-cell vehicles and the like. Technologies have been proposed for charging the electric storage device installed in such vehicles by way of a commercial power source having high power-generation efficiency.
Conventional hybrid vehicles include vehicles having, as in the case of electric vehicles, an in-vehicle electric storage device that is chargeable from a power source external to the vehicle (hereafter also referred to as “external power source”). For instance, so-called “plug-in hybrid vehicles” are available such vehicles having an electric storage device that is chargeable from an ordinary domestic power source, through connection, by way of a charging cable, between an outlet provided in a house and a charging port (may be also referred to as “inlet”) provided in the vehicle. This can be expected to result in increased fuel consumption efficiency of the hybrid vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-100569 (JP-A-2009-100569) describes a technique wherein, in a vehicle capable of being charged using an external power source, charging time is extended, before or after a predefined charging time, if it is determined that a required charging amount is not obtained within a lapse of time from start of charging until a predefined time interval is over, when the vehicle is charged using an external power source.
In a vehicle capable of being charged using an external power source, charging time may be extended (the point in time at which the charging time is over may be delayed) during execution of charging using an external power source, depending on the state of devices that are related to charging and that are installed in the vehicle, for instance, the electric storage device, the charging device and the like, or depending on the state of use of auxiliary devices in the vehicle.
Thus, driving may be impossible or mileage may be limited, on account of charging not being yet complete, when the user attempts to drive the vehicle expecting charging to be complete. In such cases, the user may have a feeling of uncertainty regarding the system, if the factor underlying the extension of charging time is unclear. The user may mistake that charging time extension for a system malfunction or anomaly, and may make a complaint accordingly.